שומרונים
הר גריזים - המקום הקדוש לשומרונים - דרום-מזרח:שכונת השומרונים ---- right|thumb|250px|"ספר תורה" שומרוני: המקור: ויקישיתוף, צילמה: אביבה רוסטright|thumb|250px|"ספר תורה" שומרוני בבית הכנסת בחולון: המקור: ויקישיתוף, צילמה: תמר הירדני right|thumb|250px|דגם האתרים הקדושים במרומי הר גריזים - אתר גבעות עולם המרובע החלק העליון של התמונה - למטה פיסגת ההר ועליו שרידי כנסיה, אולי מתחתיו מצוי שריד "בית המקדש" השומרוני שנבנה בימי בית שני כדוגמת המקדש בירושלים - המקור: מוזיאון השומרונים ימין|thumb|250px|תחום "גבעות עולם" על ההר - שטח קדוש לשומרונים שומרונים, בשפתם שוֹ‏מְרִים, או שומרי התורה, תורת משה, הם עדה המייחסת עצמה לצאצאי בני ישראל. דתם מבוססת על נוסח ייחודי של ה"תורה". השומרונים חיים כיום רק בארץ ישראל: ב"קרית לוזה" בהר גריזים וב"נווה פנחס" שבעיר חולון, שוקמה ב-1954 ביוזמת הנשיא יצחק בן צבי. בשכונת על הר גריזים מצוי מוזיאון השומרונים - גריזים ובו תערוכת מסמכים על תולדות עדתם ועל מנהגיהם. וכן, אביזרים המיוחדים לביתם, כמו אלה המיועדים לאפיית מצות בפסח. דר' יעקב גלר מאוניברסיאת בר אילן כתב על השומרונים: מוצאם, מורשתם וחגיהם ובו הוא כולל מידע עליהם הן מנקודת המבט המסורתית היהודית והן מנקודת ראותם. * [ אקטואליה העך מורחב:הכהן הגדול השומרוני הכהן הגדול של העדה השומרונית מת בהר גריזים - מאת : טל רבינובסקי ynet 4 פברואר 2010 - "אלעזר בן צדקה היה לפי המסורת השומרונית הכהן הגדול ה-131 מאז אהרן, אחי משה. הוא מת בגיל 83, ובמקומו ימונה לתפקיד אהרן בן אב-חסדה - הצעיר ממנו בשבועיים בלבד. "הוא היה כהן אהוב, והעריכו את הידע הרב שהיה לו", ספדו בקהילה". עיצוב הדתיות השומרונית – ממתי? בכנס מערב בנימין השלישי שהתקיים בכ"ה תשרי תשע"ב בישוב חשמונאים מטעם מדרשת הרי גופנאזאב ספראי, המחלקה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל וארכיאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן הרצה על העדויות לקיומה כדת השומרונית כדת מעוצבת. מכאן מסתעפת שאלה שנייה מתי ראו עצמם כבני דת נפרדת. העדויות הספרותיות הפנים-שומרוניות להלכה השומרונית ולאמונתם של בני שומרון הם מכְּתָבים שנערכו והגיעו לידינו רק מימי הביניים, והשאלה היא מה העדויות הקדומות ביותר שלרשותנו. העדויות הראשונות היו מאוחרות להיווצרות נורמות החיים השומרוניים - במאה ה-11. אין זה מפליא כי בדרך כלל תנועה חברתית או דתית מגיעה לתודעת בני תקופתה רק זמן מה לאחר עיצובה הראשוני והתפשטותה. העדויות הקדומות באות רק מחוץ לעדה השומרונית, מפי מתנגדיה ומבקריה; באופן טבעי עלינו לצפות לתיאור בלתי מאוזן ובלתי ממצה של המציאות שבקושי הכירו. הרצאה זו מתבססת על מחקר קודם בו נתגלה כי על-פי ספרות חז"ל יש עדויות לארבעה או חמישה שלבים כרונולוגיים של החמרה במנהגי הדת השומרונית. * שניים בתקופה התנאית, * שניים בתקופה האמוראית * והחמישי בתקופה הבתר אמוראית. לעומת זאת, העדויות הארכיאולוגיות הן - מוקדמות יותר - מהמאה השלישית ואילך, כמו הכרוניקות השומרוניות הסוקרות את פעולותו של בבא רבה. לכאורה מתבקשת המסקנה שרק אז החל הציבור השומרוני לדבוק בדתו. הבידול השומרוני מבוסס היה על: התנהגות דתית, כתב, לשון, ארגון חברתי טריטוריאלי, אינטרסים פוליטיים, היררכיה שונה וכו'. כבר בימי הבית השני היו השומרונים קבוצה נבדלת. ברם אין להסיק מכך שהתבדלותם הייתה מבוססת, בעיקרה, על הדת. היה להם מרכז אחר, והם היו קבוצה חברתית שונה המרוכזת בטריטוריה נפרדת. גם המקדש בהר גריזים לא היה בהכרח סמל לבידול, אלא היה עוד מקדש לאותו אל שנהגו בו אותן דרכי פולחן כמו במקדש ירושלים. בימי בית שני נהגו פרקטיקות הלכתיות שונות שחלק מהן התגבשו למכלול מגובש ומפריד. בשלב זה נהגו השומרונים כפי שנהגו, אבל הם לא תוארו כקבוצה דתית נפרדת. כאשר התגבשה ההלכה הפרושית והפכה להלכה של חז"ל, מצאו השומרונים את עצמם מחוץ לחברה היהודית. הם אינם נכרים, אבל גם לא סתם יהודים. מוצאם thumb|right|300px|דר יגאל לוין היווצרות הזהות השומרונית לפי המסורת השומרונית, הם "ישראלים טהורים", חלק מעם ישראל ונושאי מורשתו האמיתית. את הפירוד הם תולים בחילוקי הדעות בדבר ה"מקום המובחר" לשם בנית בית המקדש. לדבריהם משה רבנו קבע כי הר גריזים יהיה המקום המיועד לבנית ה"משכן". הם מונים את תולדותיהם לפי תקופות: "רַ‏חוּ‏תה" - ימי הרצון יהושע בן נון כבש את הארץ ובנה את המשכן על הר גריזים, במתחם המכונה "גבעות עולם". המשכן החדש שנבנה הוכר בזמנו על ידי כל שבטי ישראלובו כיהנו פנחס הכהן ובניו. הוא היה קיים בהר במשך 260 שנה מקור:זאב ארליך. הם מצביעים של שושלת בני אהרון הכהן כפי שמופיע בספר דברי הימים ומגיעים ל"אֲבִישׁוּעַ" - לו הם מייחסים את כתיבת ספר התורה העתיק המכונה בשם [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%A1%D7%A4%D7%A8_%D7%90%D7%91%D7%99%D7%A9%D7%A2 ספר אבישע], אשר ברשותם ואל עֻזִּי, נכדו של אבישוע, שהיה הכהן הגדול הראשון רק לעדת השומרונים. וכך מצאנו כתוב: "בְּנֵי, לֵוִי: גֵּרְשׁוֹן, קְהָת וּמְרָרִי. וּבְנֵי, קְהָת עַמְרָם יִצְהָר, וְחֶבְרוֹן וְעֻזִּיאֵל. וּבְנֵי עַמְרָם, אַהֲרֹן וּמֹשֶׁה וּמִרְיָם; וּבְנֵי אַהֲרֹן נָדָב וַאֲבִיהוּא, אֶלְעָזָר וְאִיתָמָר. אֶלְעָזָר הוֹלִיד אֶת-פִּינְחָס, פִּינְחָס הֹלִיד אֶת-אֲבִישׁוּעַ. וַאֲבִישׁוּעַ הוֹלִיד אֶת-בֻּקִּי, וּבֻקִּי הוֹלִיד אֶת-עֻזִּי" לתקופה שבה היה המשכן בהר גריזים השומרונים קוראים "רַ‏חוּ‏תה" - ימי הרצון. תקופת "פנוּ‏תה" - הסתרת הפנים השומרונים מספרים כי פרץ סכסוך בין עלי הכהן שהיה מזרע איתמר הכהן לבין עזי הכהן (ראו לעיל בשושלת). כתוצאה מכך פרש עלי הכהן והקים את המשכן בשילה (שילה המקראית. חלק מהעם הלך אחרי עלי הכהן. לפי-כך יוצא כי הפרוד נוצר על ידי השבטים שפרשו ולא קבלו את דעת העם כי הר גריזים את ה"מקום בו בחר ה'". עוד מאורע חשוב קרה בסוף ימיו של עזי הכהן, החלה תקופת "פנוּ‏תה" - הסתרת הפנים וזאת בעקבות נטישת הר גריזים על ידי העם. רק שבטי בני יוסף: אפרים ומנשה המשיכו לשמור על המסורת האמיתית. לכן, השומרונים קוראים לעצמם "שמֵרים" משום ששמרו, לדעתם, את תורת משה המקורית. הפנותה נמשכת עד היום. השומרונים היום טוענים, שהם צאצאי השבטים הישראלים, אשר לא גלו עם שאר עשרת השבטים בגלות אשור אשר אירעה בשנת 722 לפנה"ס. דעת המקרא וחז"ל thumb|ימין|335 px|החוקר זאב ארליך מרצה בכנס שכם השלישי על קדשותו של הר גריזים לשומרונים לאור אימרות חז"ל. ערך מורחב כותים יהודי ארץ ישראל בתקופת בית שני ראו בהם את הצאצאים שהובאו לארץ על ידי סנחריב מלך אשור. בלשון חז"ל נקראו השומרונים בשם "כותים", משום שעל פי הטענה מרביתם הוגלו מסביבת העיר כות שבדרום עיראק לאזור השומרון. מונח זה נתפס אצל השומרונים ככינוי גנאי. חלק מחוקרי ההיסטוריה של עם ישראל, משלבים בין שתי הטענות, באומרם שהשומרונים הם אכן צאצאים של תושבי ממלכת ישראל, אך הם גם קלטו בתוכם את המגורשים שהגיעו מארצות זרות. השומרונים עצמם לא רואים את עצמם כעם בפני עצמו, אלא כשייכים לעם ישראל. מבחינת השומרונים עם ישראל מתחלק לשתי עדות: יהודים (על עדותיהם השונות) ושומרונים, כשהשומרונים הם אלה ששומרים על דת ישראל המקורית. תולדות העדה right|thumb|250px|שומרונים בעלייה לרגל באתרי הר גריזים, 2006- צילם:Mikel Lejarza right|thumb|250px|שומרונים בתפילה על הר גריזים, פסח 1944 - מקור התמונה:ויקישיתוף, סרק :אלמוג בתחיחת ימי בית שני, 536 לפנה"ס, החל הסכסוך בין השומרונים לבין היהודים . עזרא ונחמיה שעמדו בראש הגולים השבים מבבל לא ראו את השומרונים כיהודים ולכן סירבו לבקשתם ליטול חלק בבנין בית המקדש. בשנת 332 לפנה"ס , אחרי כיבוש ארץ ישראל על ידי אלכסנדר מוקדון, השומרונים מרדו בו, כתוצאה ממרד זה נחרבה העיר שומרון ונהפכה למושבה צבאית "מקדונית" ומרכז השומרונים עבר לעיר שכם. בשנת 111 או 108 לפני הספירה המלך החשמונאי יוחנן הורקנוס השמיד את המקדש השומרוני על הר גריזים שהייתה מרכזם של השומרונים באותה תקופה. בזמן השלטון הרומי השומרון היה חלק מ"פרובינקיה יהודה" . השומרונים לא השתתפו במרד הגדול ומרד בר כוכבא. בעקבות דילול האוכלוסייה היהודית ברץ ישראל, האוכלוסייה השומרונית התפשטה מחוץ לחבל ארץ השומרון . שלטון בבא רבה בבא רבה (308-362) - בארמית "השער הגדול" - היה מנהיג בולט של עדת השומרונים במאה ה-4 ) מזכיר במעט את שמעון בר כוכבא. בבא רבה היה בנו בכורו של הכהן הגדול השומרוני, נתנאל. הוא פעל כנגד הלחץ הרומאי על העדה השומרונית והאיסור על המילה שהוטל על השומרונים. כצעד ראשון הוא פתח בתי כנסת שהיו נעולים. בנה שמונה בתי כנסת חדשים ברחבי השומרון ויזם בניית מקוות טהרה. בבא רבה ארגן גם את העם השומרוני בארץ ישראל. הוא חלק את הארץ לאחד-עשר מחוזות שהוענקו למשפחות מכובדות. כן מינה מועצה לביצוע פעולות חינוך ולניהול בתי הכנסת כן ומינה שבעה שופטים בכפרי השומרון. הוא חי ב"תקופה השמינית": ל"כרונולוגיה השומרונית" - תולדות ימי השומרונים לפי הרישומים שלהם. הסופר, מיכה יוסף ברדיצ'בסקי מביא את סיפור תחילתו של המרד שהסתיים בהצלחה: "לנתנאל שלוש בנים, שם הבכור בבא, והוא בבא רבה... ויהי בראותם צרת שבטיהם והמכות אשר הוכו מבית ומבחוץ, ותהי עליהם רוח ה' ויקנאו קנאתו, ויבואו להר קדשם ויחלו להתפלל לפני ה', אשר בידו כל המעשים וכל המזלות, להושיע לנכשלים ולא יוסיף להזניחם עוד. אחר-כך ירדו אל עם ויקראו: מי לה', אלינו! ויאָספו אליהם כל חורי העם ואציליו, ויבחר בבא מהם שבעה אנשים. אנשי-חיל ובעלי-רוח, וישם אותם שרים על כל העם, ויצוַם לפקוד על כל השבטים וכל המשפחות, ללמדם תורת ה' ושמירת פקודיו ולהיות להם למגן בפני אויביו. ויחזק לבבם, ויאמצם ויחזקם, שלא לשמוע לדברי הגזרות ולא ימוג לבבם. וישמח העם לשמוע כל אלה ויאמרו: כל אשר דברת אתה ואחיך אלינו נעשה. קמו ונצתו כל פסלי הגויים וכל עצביהם; שבו אל ה' בכל לב וישירו וירננו לה' בשירים ובתודות. ויהי בהשמע הדבר בבית הצרים, כי מרדו בני עדת אפרים במלך ופקידיו, וכי החלו לעבוד את אלהיהם בגלוי ובלי מורך-לב, חרה אפם ויקומו ויערכו בהם מלחמה; ויקם בבא ואחיו עם כל שבעת השרים והנציבים עם אנשיהם וגיבוריהם ויעמדו לנגדם ויעשו בם הרג רב והנותרים ברחו לנפשם, ותהי רוָחה בשומרון ובבנותיה!" מלבד חלוקת הארץ למחוזות, בבא רבה בנה בתי-כנסת ומינה שופטים מישובים שונים. הוא גם ייסד מועצה שהורכבה מכוהנים וחכמים שהיו אמורים ללמד תורה ולנהל בתי-כנסת חדשים. המועצה הורכבה משבעה כהנים: שלושה כהנים וארבע זקנים. סופו של בבא רבא היה שהוזמן לקונסטנטינופול, בירת ההממלכה, שם נאסר, מת ונקבר. לאחר מותו היו מרידות נוספות של השומרונים: בשנת 484, בשנת 529 ובשנת 566. לאחר המרידה האחרונה השומרונים "הוצאו מחוץ לחוק". מכל מקום, הרוב המוחץ שהיה להם בשומרון ובשוליו נעלם וקיימת ההערכה כי הושמדו למעלה ממיליון שומרונים מקור: "The Samaritan community has grown from a small number in 1917 when the population numbered only 146 souls. In the 4th and 5th Centuries C.E. the Samaritans numbered 1,200,000 souls living in many locations in Israel, and from southern Syria to Northern Egypt. Slaughter and persecutions from invading forces over the last two thousand years forced a great decline in the population of the Samaritan-Israelites to their small number today.מתוך ראו עמוד 5] . תאור מפורט יותר על מעשיו ראו בויקיפדיה העברית בערך "בבא רבא" הכיבוש הערבי בשנת 634 המוסלמים כבשו את הארץ. מהלך אשר הביא לבריחתם של שומרונים רבים. לאחר מכן כרתו הערבים שלום עימהם, והשומרונים אף שימשו להם כמרגלים ומורי-דרך, ועזרו להם בכיבוש ירושלים. במהלך המאה התשיעית השמידו המוסלמים בתי כנסת יהודים ושומרונים רבים. במאה העשירית היחסים בין המוסלמים, היהודים והשומרונים השתפרו. עם זאת בעת כיבוש הארץ על ידי הצלבנים הפכה רוב האוכלוסייה בשומרון למוסלמית, כאשר תוך כדי כך נטבחו איכרים שומרונים, ואחרים נלקחו כעבדים. גם לאחר מסעי הצלב נשפך דם רב בקרב השומרונים, ואירעו אצלם המרות דת מאונס בקנה מידה גדול. במאה הארבע עשר הממלוכים שלטו בארץ, אך פגעו באתרים המקודשים לשומרונים והפכו אותם למסגדים ורבים מהם התאסלמו ומספרם ירד לאלפיים משפחות. דר' יעקב גלר מצטט מקורות המספרים על השומרונים, בעיקר ספריהם של אברהם יערי, בתקופה זו: * רבי בנימין מטודלה שבספרד, שביקר במזרח התיכון בין השנים 1169 - 1172 , ומצא קהילות משלהם בשכם :), כ- 1000 משפחות, באשקלון כ- 300 משפחות, בקיסריה כ- 200 ובדמשק כ- 400 משפחות. לשומרונים הותר לחבוש כובעים בצבע אדום, לעומת צהוב ליהודים וכחול לנוצרים. * המשורר הספרדי רבי יהודה אלחריזי, שביקר בארץ-ישראל בשנת 1216 , העיד על השומרונים עדות לא אוהדת:" קהילתם מועטה ואינם לאלף מגיעים, כי הם חסרים וגרועים, קלושים ולא שרועים, מעט ורעים... ואמונתם הרעה... הגרועה... כי הכותים בין הבריות כשרץ בין החיות, עם היהודים לא ימנו ועם הערלים לא נתכנו, ועם הישמעאלים לא יכונו. אבל הם בריה בפני עצמה. נודע לכל האומות חסרונה ומומה... עדה גלמודה ואומה זעומה, כענף בלי חורש ואילן בלי שרשים... וכולם 12כשכור נבוכים והולכים חשכים, תורתם גרועה ואמונתם רעה." * תלמיד הרמב"ן, בעל החיבור "תוצאות ארץ ישראל", (בשנים 1270-1291 ), שהה בשכם וניהל ויכוח עם ה"רב" (הכהן הגדול) של השומרונים. * רבי משולם מוולטרה מאיטליה, שביקר במצרים ובארץ-ישראל בשנת 1481 , העיד כי מצא במצרים 50 בעלי-בתים שומרונים ובעזה 4 בעלי-בתים. על הכתיבה שלהם הוא מספר: " היא שונה מכל הכתיבות ואין להם לא א' ולא ה' ולא ע' ולא צ' ולא ב' ולא ח' כמו שתאמר יעקב-יקב, יצחק-יסק... והספר תורה שלהם וכל ספריהם הם מהכתיבה שלהם... ואינם הולכים 14לירושלים ואינם דרים בה בהיות כי הם אומרים כי הר גריזים, הר ירושלים." * רבי עובדיה מברטנורא שבאיטליה, שעלה לא"י בשנת 1488 , תיאר שמצא במצרים 50 בעלי-בתים שומרונים עשירים גדולים, שרים, גזברים וסוכנים, שהיו תחת חסותו והנהגתו של הנגיד היהודי, כי הודות לו קיבלו הגנה מטעם האיסלאם כ"דימי" (בני-חסות), למרות שהיו "שנואי נפש היהודים, מפני שהם מזבחים ומקטרים בהר גריזים", ו"נשארו מעט מהרבה... בכל העולם כ 500 משפחות. האימפריה העות'מאנית בסוף התקופה הממלוכית בארץ ישראל] נתמעטו השומרונים עד היותם לעדה קטנה - כחמש מאות. לפי יצחק בן צבי כנראה מדובר במשפחות, עמוד 31 לספרו. כעבור 150 שנות השלטון העות'מאני נשארה רק הקהילה השומרונית בשכם. היישוב השומרוני הדל שהיה בעזה וביפו התבטל בסוף המאה ה-18 או תחילת המאה ה-19. הקהילה בשכם קלטה את השומרונים מדמשק, אשר שימשה במשך דורות מקלט בטוח לשומרונים. היו בה סופרים, פייטנים, תאולוגיים, רופאים וטיפחה כהנים גדולים. מושלי דמשק רדפו את בני העדה השומרונית. בתחילת המאה ה-17, נערך טבח כללי באלפי שומרונים ורבים מאלה שנותרו בחיים המירו את דתם. בדמשק יש, עד היום, משפחות חשובות המתייחסות לשומרונים. נוסע קראי מספר כי מצא בשכם בשנת 1640 12 משפחות יהודיות ורק 10 משפחות שומרוניות. באותו תקופה אירע אסון לעדה השומרונית: מנהיגה הדתי, הנצר האחרון מגזע בני אהרן, הכהן הגדול, שלמה בן פנחס, מת. מאז, במשך 300 שנה, מילאו את מקומו הלויים מזרע עוזיאל בן קהת, דוֹ‏ד משה. המקור: יצחק בן צבי. הוצאה מחודשת, תשל"ו באמצע המאה ה-18 שומרוני משכם בעל השפעה, אברהם בן יעקב הדפני, הצליח לרכוש חלקת אדמה בראש הר גריזים לשם חידוש הקרבת "זבח הפסח השומרוני". אך לאחר מותו, עד 1820 , נאסר על השומרונים לעלות להר לשם הקרבת זבח הפסח. בסכנת כליה בשנים 1831 - 1840 אברהים פחה המצרי היהלשליט סוריה ארץ ישראל. תקופת שלטונו הייתה קשה לשומרונים. כותב ד"ר א. לוי, מזכירו של משה מונטפיורי שביקר בשכם בחודש אב שנת תקצ"ח 1831: " נחשבו לו השומרונים לעובדי אלילים, אשר לא אבה לתת להם ניר בארצו. ותהי להם עת צרה אשר כמוה לא נהייתה, כי ידעו כי נכון המַ‏וֳ‏ת מידו" מקור:יצחק בן צבי, עמוד 36 לאחר גירוש אברהים פחה מארץ ישראל, בשנת 1840, מספרת אליזבט רוג'רס, אשת הקונסול האנגלי, כי תושבי שכם המשיכו לרדוף אותם באכזריות. הסיבה הייתה סירובם לקבל עליהם את דת האיסלם. חכמי הדת המוסלמים טענו שהשומרונים נחשבים ל"עובדי אלילים" היות והם לא מאמינים באחד מהספרים שנכתבו ברוח הקודש: תורת משה, "הברית החדשה", ספר תהילים, הנביאים והקוראן. החכמים אמרו שרק לכת, המאמינה לפחות באחד מהספרים האלה, יש להתיחס בסובלנות. השומרונים טענו כי הם מאמינים לחמישה חומשי תורת משה. אולם המוסלמים שלא ידעו את לשון הקודש ולא את כתב היד השומרוני, לא קיבלו את דבריהם. השומרונים פנו בבקשה לעזרה אל הרב הראשי של יהודי ירושלים, רב חיים אברהם גאגין, המוכנה "מירקאדו גאגין", שהיה הרב הראשון שהתמנה זה מכבר לחכם באשיהנציג העליון של בני הדת היהודית בעיני השלטון. בשנת 1841 הוא נתן לשומרונים תעודה בכתב המאשרת: כי העם השומרוני הוא ענף מבני ישראל המודה באמיתות התורה. הסכנה לעדה שומרונית בשכם לא הייתה מדומה שכן בדמשק, במאה ה-17, קרה אירוע דומה וחברי העדה נרצחו, הנותרים המירו דתם ורק בודדים נמלטו. הפעם הייתה סכנה כי העדה השומרונית תמחה מעל פני האדמה . מקור: שם, עמוד 38 ממשלות צרפת ואנגליה בקשו לשמור על קיומה של העדה ובקשו משהשלטון העות'מאני להגן עליהם. למרות זאת רכושם בשכם נשדד. בשנת 1838 נמנו בשכם 150 נפש, בשנת 1876 - 135 ובשנת 1901 - 152. במפקד מדויק של ממשלת המנדט נמנו בשנת 1922 163 נפש: 83 גברים ו-80 נשים. על רדיפות נגד השומרונים תעיד עובדה נוספת, אשר מציאותה מורגשת עד היום בשומרון. משפחות מוסלמיות מרובות באזור מתייחסות לשומרונים: משפחת סמרה מטול כרם - הנחשבת לאחת המשפחות החשובות באזור, דאר שירי-עיש - משפחת סוחרי תבואה עשירה, משפחת בית צופאן המשכילה מכפר קדום ומשפחת הדנפים בירושלים, משומרי המסגדים על הר הבית. יצחק בן צבי, לימים נשיא מדינת ישראל, ואז חוקר תולדות הושומרונים מציין בספרו, שמספר הנפשות של כל אחת מהמשפחות הללו עולה על מספר בני העדה השומרונית כולה. הוא מסכם: "מכאן שהעדה הקטנה הזאת אינה אלא אוד מוצל מאש, שריד קטן מהאומה ההיסטורית האמיצה, אשר ידעה לפנים להילחם בחרוף נפש ובמסירות על קיומה ועל דיעותיה מקור: שם, עמוד 39. הודות לו הוכרו בני העדה כיהודים לפי "חוק השבות" ונחשבים לאזרחי מדינת ישראל, גם אלא הגרים בשכם, שהם בעלי אזרחות כפולה: ישראלית ופלסטינאית. אוכלוסייה במאה ה-4 מנו השומרונים יותר ממיליון נפש. עקב רדיפות ירד מספרם ואחרי התבוסה במרד של שנת 529 נותרו בקהילה כ-200,000 נפש בלבד. ב מאה ה-12 מספרם הצטמצם לכ-2000. במאה ה-16 הקהילה מנתה כ-200 שומרונים, במאה ה-17 - 140, במאות ה-18 וה-19- כ-150. בשנת 1919, הירחון "נשיונל ג'אוגרפיק העריך את מספרם בפחות מ-150. במהלך המאה ה-20 גדל מספרם בצורה ניכרת, בעיקר בשל העובדה ששומרונים רבים עזבו את שכם לאזור תל אביב ונישאו גם נשים יהודיות (בשל מחסור בכלות - ראו להלן). ב-1948 היה מספר בני הקהילה 250 נפש, מהם 192 בשכם ו-58 בתל אביב-יפו (שלימים עברו לחולון). ב- 1969 היו 414 שומרונים וב- 1997 -595. במחקר שנערך ב- 2003 ומיפה את כל השומרונים נספרו בדיוק 654 שומרונים, בתוכם כ-30 נשים ממוצא יהודי שנישאו לשומרונים (כמעט כולן בחולון). מספרם היום יותר מ-700. הפורשים מהקהילה אינם נספרים במניין השומרונים. הקהילה השומרונים נוהגת לערוך מעקב מדויק, מיידי יום ביומו, על מספר בני העדה. ליום 29 אוקטובר 2007 מונה העדה 716 נפש: כמחצית בשכם ומחצית בחולון, בודדים גם בישובים אחרים. קהילת השומרונים מחולקת לארבעה בתי אב: * בית הכהנים (משפחת כהן), משתייכים ל"שבט לוי", מספרם 186 נפשות (137 בהר גריזים ו-49 בחולון) * בית הצפרי (משפחת צדקה), מ"שבט מנשה", מספרם 139 נפשות (11 בהר גריזים ו-128 בחולון) * בית הדנפי (משפחת אלטיף ומשפחת ששוני), משבט אפרים, מספרם 212 נפשות (137 בהר גריזים ו-75 בחולון) * בית מרחיבי (משפחת מרחיב ומשפחת יהושע), מ"שבט אפרים", מספרם 117 נפשות (23 בהר גריזים ו-94 בחולון) שושלת בית המטרי משבט בנימין הסתיימה ב שנות ה-60 של המאה ה-20 עם מותה של ופיקה בת בנימים אל-מטרי בחולון. ישנו הבדל במראה החיצוני של בני בתי אב שונים: בני בית הכהנים ובני בית הצפרי הם בדרך כלל בהירי עור ושיער כתום ועיניים כחולות מאפיינים רבים מהם, בעוד שבני בתי מרחיבי והדנפי הם בדרך כלל כהים יותר ורבים מהם שחומי עור. עדיפות להולדת זכרים מסיבה לא-ידועה, בעדה השומרונית נולדים פי שנים זכרים מאשר נקבות. לכן משפחות להן היו בנות יכלו ביתר קלות להשיג כלות עבור אחיהם. משפחות אחרות ניסו להשיג כלות לא-יהודיות ולגייר אותן. לפי הערכת כהן יפת, מנכ"ל מוזיאון השומרונים - גריזים עד 2007 הצטרפו לעדה השומרונית 60 נשים יהודיות, נשים בודדות מוסלמיות מטורקיה ובעשור האחרון גם הגיעו כלות מאוקראינה. לדבריו תהליך קבלת עיקרי הדת השומרונית והשתלבות של הכלות הזרות עבר בהצלחה. הסיבה לכך היא שההדרישות הדתיות מהנשים בעדה השומרונית אינן רבות. הפריסה היישובית מידע היסטורי ושרידים ארכאולוגיים של אוכלוסייה שומרונית נמצאו בעיקר בחבל ארץ השומרון אך גם בשאר חבלי ארץ ישראל ובארצות השכנות, בעיקר סוריה ומצרים. רשימת האתרים השומרונים שכונת השומרונים בשכם החל מימי הביניים מרכזה של העדה היה בעיר שכם קובץ:Samaritan_youth,_profile.jpg|צעירים שומרונם בפרופיל קובץ:The_Samaritans_of_Nablus_(Shechhem)._Old_Samaritan_scroll.jpg| ספר תורה שומרוני קובץ:The_Samaritan_Synagogue,_Shechem,_Palestine.jpg|בית הכנסת השומרוני בשכם העיר בסוף המאה ה-19 הם הורשו לחדש את העלייה להר גריזים ובימי המנדט הבריטי אף בנו שם שכונה. מבחנים גנטיים מבחנים גנטיים ודמוגרפיים נעשו בעדה השומרונים משנות ה-60. ניתוח אילן יוחסין, או עץ משפחה ב- 13 הדורות האחרונים מראה כי לשומרונים אכן ארבע ענפים משפחתיים, בהתאם למסורות שבידם: # צדקה - משבט מנשה # יהושע-מרחיב - משבט אפרים # הדנפי (ששוני ואלטיף) - שבט אפרים # הכהנים - שבט לוי. מסקנות המחקר של החוקר יוסי הלל היו: קיים דמיון להיהודים . היהודים והשומרונים הם בעלי יש מוצא משותף. השומרונים והפלסטינים הם בעלי המוצא שונה. קרבה מסויימת יש בין הנשים של שניהן. עובדה התואמת את הידוע על "חטיפת" בנות שומרוניות על ידי המוסלמים. השומרונים עצמם נושאים אפיונים גנים נדירים שלא קיימים באוכלוסיות אחרות בארץ ישראל. קישורים חיצוניים לפרק זה * Jossi Hillel , Population structure of ethnic groups in Israel - Institute of Animal Breeding and Genetics * Reconstruction of Patrilineages and Matrilineages of Samaritans and* Other Israeli Populations From Y-Chromosome and Mitochondrial DNA Sequence Variation השומרונים כיום right|thumb|250px|שומרונים מנשקים את מקום "עקדת יצחק" - לדעתם, ב[[הר גריזים, בשביעי של פסח 2006 - צילם:Freddie Mercury, ויקיפדיה העברית]] 200px|thumb|right|חיילים שומרונים בהר גריזים המקור:אתר השומרונים יותר ממחצית השומרונים מתגוררים כיום בעיר חולון והשאר בעיקר בשכונת "קריית לוזה" שבהר גריזים. עד ל"האינתיפדה הראשונה", השומרונים התגוררו בשכונה השומרונית העתיקה בעיר שכם. כיום הם גרים רק על ההר, בצמוד לישוב הר ברכה. השכונה השומרונית בחולון נקראת נווה פנחס והיא הוקמה ב-1954 ביוזמתו של נשיא מדינת ישראל יצחק בן צבי. לבני הקהילה יש בית מגורים בקריית לוזה, המשמש אותם בעת ה"עלייה לרגל". רוב שומרוני חולון (ובעיקר הדור הצעיר) דוברים עברית כ שפת אם ואילו השומרונים תושבי הר גריזים דוברים ערבית, אך שולטים גם בעברית. לתושבי קריית לוזה שנכללת בתחום המוניציפלי של שכם יש גם אזרחות פלסטינית (בנוסף לאזרחות הישראלית). השומרונים מוכרים כמיעוט ברשות הפלסטינית ויש להם נציג ב"המועצה הלאומית הפלסטינית". כקהילה קטנה הנמצאת בין שתי קבוצות יריבות, השומרונים נמנעים מלתמוך בגלוי באחד מהצדדים, אך הם רוחשים אהדה רבה למדינת ישראל ומתנגדים להקמת מדינה פלסטינית. מספרם הקטן של השומרונים, בצירוף סירוב היסטורי לקבל מומרים מוביל למחלות גנטיות בקהילה. כדי להילחם בכך הוחלט כי לגברים שומרונים יותר להינשא ללא שומרוניות בתנאי שהן יקבלו את מנהגי השומרונים. הנישואים הראשונים מסוג זה נערכו ב- 1924 בין שומרוני בשם יפת צדקה שהיגר משכם ליפו לבין יהודייה ושמה מרים חייקין שעלתה מרוסיה. הנישואים בתוך הקהילה מבוקרים על ידי גנטיקאים מ בית החולים תל השומר . מקרי הנשירה מהקהילה נדירים. למרות מספרם הקטן לא נשקפת לשומרונים סכנת התבוללות שכן מספרם הולך וגדל בקצב ניכר. right|ממוזער|250px|שומרוני בבגד חג - בחג הסוכות - מהלך ברחוב הראשי - מול חלקת הקרבת קרבן הפסח לעדה השומרונים יש בטאון בשם''' א.ב. - חדשות השומרונים''' . העתון מופיע בארבע לשונות, עם כתבים שונים: בערבית, בשומרונית עתיקה היא הישראלית שלנו מימי בית ראשון, אנגלית ועברית חדשה. החוברת הראשונה יצאה בשנת 1935 ועורכו היה רצון צדקה או בשמו השומרוני: רצון בן בנימים בן שלח צדקה הצפרי שנפטר בשנת 1990. מבט על עמודו הראשון של העיתון מצביע על דברים אחדים: * התאריך של העיתון הוא : שנת 3641 ' למבוא בני ישראל לארץ כנען. שנה זו מקבילה לשנת ה'תשס"ג העברית או לשנת 2003 הלועזית. (היות ומניית השנים היא שונה אין זאת אומרת ששנת 3641 תהיה תשס"ד או 2004.) . * החודש הרשום הוא 'השלישי ולכן הגיליון מוקדש לחג השבועות, שחל לפי המקרא, בחודש השלישי. חודש זה, בשנה זו, מקביל לחודש סיון או חודש יוני. * המערכת של העיתון היא בחולון אך העיתון מופץ גם בשכם. אמונה, חגים ומנהגים ראו ערך מורחב: הדת השומרונית right|ממוזער|250px|שומרונים על פסגת הר גריזים בחג השבועות (3 ביוני 2006). ברקע רואים את קברו של השייח' ע'נאם- צילם:Freddie Mercury, ויקיפדיה העברית right|thumb|250px|ספר דברים המקראי לעומת ספר דברים השומרוני - נמצא ב"מוזיאון השומרונים - גריזים" - ראו את חלל הריק בדיבר העשירי בספר המקראי הדת השומרונית מבוססת על האמונה כי השומרונים הם ה"שֹ‏מְרִים", כלומר שומרי התורה, לפי הנוסח המצוי בידם. הם מדגישים את נאמנותם לדת משה. לשומרונים גרסה משלהם לחגים המקובלים ביהדות וכן מנהגיהם שונים מאלה הנהוגים בעם היהודי. עיקרי אמונתם מתבטאים בנוסח קצר זה : "אימנתי בך ה', ובמשה בן עמרם עבדך, ובתורה הקדושה, ובהר-גרזים בית אל וביום נקם ושלם" השומרונים מאמינים בחמשת עיקרי אמונה הבאים: * קיום אל אחד, אלוהי ישראל. אמונה היא באחדות הבורא שהיא אחדות מוחלטת. הוא - עילת העילות, והוא ממלא את העולם כולו. טבעו לא ניתן להבנת בני האדם, אלא לפי מעשיו ועל-פי התגלותו לעמו וחסדיו שהראה להם. * הספר הקדוש היחיד הוא תורת משה שהוכתבה למשה בן עמרם. הם נאמנים רק לקיום החוקים הכתובים בתורה. התורה נבראה לפני בריאת העולם ומי שעוסק בה מובטח לו שיש לו חלק בעולם הבא. השינוי העיקרי שבו לעומת התורה שבידי היהודים הוא כי בעשרת הדברות בדיבר העשירי מופיעה הפרשה הקשורה בבנית המזבח בהר גריזים. (ראו תמונה משמאל) * משה הוא לא רק אדון הנביאים אלא גם הנביא היחיד שקם מעולם. "ולא קם כמשה" - הוא מקרא מפורש. משה איננו אדם ככל ילוד אישה - הוא יצור מיוחד במינו. הוא דומה יותר למלאך מאשר לאדם. רוב התפילות מקושרות עם משה. לו מוקדשת השירה ומבחר האגדות. הוא גם הגואל העתיד לבוא - "התהב" - המשיח, שיביאו גאולה לעולם ולעולם כולו. * הר גריזים (במסורת השומרונית: הרגריזים) הוא מקום הפולחן שנבחר בידי האלוקים. השומרונים אינם מודים בקדושת ירושלים ואינם מכירים בהר המוריה, שהוא הר הבית והמקום הנבחר. בהר גריזים התרחשו האירועים הבאים: "עקידת יצחק", מצבת אבני בני ישראל, המשכן נבנה עליו בעת שיהושע עבר את הירדן. על ההר מצויים גם האתרים הבאים: המזבח שנח בנה אחרי המבול, מזבח אדם ושת. גם גן העדן יהיה בהר גריזים. * העקרון החמישי הוא מעט מאוחר: האמונה בתורת הגמול ובעולם הבא. השומרונים מאמינים ב'יום נקם ושלם' "אחרית הימים" שבו דמות בשם תַּהֵבּ "נביא, אולי משה רבנו יביא ל"תחיית המתים". כתבי יד שומרונים כתבי יד שומרוניים רבים, אשר נצברו בספריות ציבוריות, אוניברסיטאיות ופרטיות באירופה ובצפון אמריקה מצויים באוסף פירקוביץ ברוסיה, הכולל גם כתבי יד יהודיים. מצבה הדחוק של הקהילה השומרונית בשכם, בין ה מאה ה-16 לבין סוף המאה ה-19, כאשר עמדה על סף כיליון מוחלט, גרם למכירת כתבי היד, תמורת סכום כסף זעום. היום, כ-4000 כתבי יד, מצויים בספריות ברחבי העולם. רק מאות בודדות של כתבי יד נותרו בידי השומרונים עד ימינו. האוספים הבולטים של כתבי יד שומרוניים מצויים במנצ'סטר, בספריית בודליאנה באוקספורד, בספריית האוניברסיטה של מדינת מישיגן באיסט לאנסינג ובספרייה הלאומית בפריז.המקור: בנימים צדקה סירטי וידאו לקריאה נוספת * רפאל קירכהיים, כרמי שומרון, פרנקפורט תרי"א * יצחק בן צבי, ספר השומרונים, יד בן צבי, תש"ל.(מהדורה ראשונה תרצ"ה) * [דנצ'ו ארנון, השומרונים, בישול מסורות מנהגים, ראש ירוק 1999. * אדם זרטל, עם נולד - מזבח הר עיבל וראשית ישראל, הוצאת למשכל הוצאה לאור והפצה בע"מ - מיסודן של ידיעות אחרונות וספרי חמד, תל אביב, 2000 * אפרים שטרן וחנן אשל, ספר השומרונים, יד בן צבי, תשס"ב. * מנחם מור, משומרון לשכם, מרכז זלמן שזר, 2003. * על חג השבועות אצל השומרונים א.ב. - חדשות השומרונים, גיליון 837-840, 6 יוני 2003 קישורים חיצוניים * זאב ארליך, השומרונים - מוצא ואמונה * פרופ אביגדור שנאן אדם ועולמו: מבוא לספרות האגדה. שיעור 2 על השומרונים * ערכים בנושאי השומרונים בויקיפדיה העברית ספר תורה -שומרוני thumb|650px מאוסף הספריה הלאומית הערות שוליים קטגוריה:שומרונים